Family Feuds Part One! (Rewrite)
by FanfictionWriterandReader
Summary: The Karasuno Team has been taken captive by nonother than, Hinata's father! In this fight for freedom who will prevail? A revenge seeking father? A flock of crows? In any case there is one thing everyone knows. Anger a Tengu and you'll regret it.


Hinata froze up when he saw the gun in Taro's hand.

"Nobody move!" he shouted, while pointing the gun in Kageyama's direction. Hinata's fear was turned to anger at this. Then the criminal's partner grabbed Taro's arm and shook his head. Taro growled but lowered his arm. The other man stepped forward, gun raised at the ceiling and said;

"You are all now our hostage's, I expect you to cooperate or else my friend here might accidentally pull the trigger." The other man also raised his gun to the ceiling and pulled the trigger as if to prove his point.

' _ **BANG'**_

Hinata jumped, his ear's ringing.

"So are you all gonna work with us?" the man asked. They all nodded. They all obliged and sat down.

Kenma, who was a technology genius, was secretly texting behind his back so their captors could not see.

Taro and the other man were whispering near the gym doors. Then after a couple minute of all of them sitting there Taro stalked toward them.

"Alright one other guy's coming so be quiet and wait!" Taro snapped. The other man nodded and mumbled something like "You're being too loud baka. "

Taro's head flew to the side to glare at the brunette. "Shut up Dante!" He yelled. The man, Dante, just rolled his eyes and shrugged.

After a few minute's, Dante looked up.

"He's here," Dante mumbled. Taro straightened up. A man with dark eyes and bright orange hair stepped in the silent gym. Hinata's honey colored eyes went wide with shock, fear and disbelief. Kageyama noticed this.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Kageyama asked. This attracted the attention of the team,who now all looked at their small spiker worriedly(Though Tssuki didn't show it).

It was challenging for Hinata to admit his troubles and fears to his friends, more or less when the enemy was standing right there. The whispering caught the attention of Taro, who pointed the gun at them.

"Shut your mouth," Taro ordered,"or I will shut it for you." Tssuki swallowed, but none of the team noticed.

Nervously, Kenma finished texting and tried to slide his phone back into his pocket, but with his anticipation, the phone slipped out of his sweaty hands and fell onto the gym floor, clattering and making a whole ruckus of noise. A dead silence had fallen over the hostages and Taro walked over to the bleachers and picked up the phone. He dangled it in his hands at the team.

Kenma gulped when he realized he had left the phone on. Taro could see everything Kenma had texted.

"Who did this?" Taro asked, growling. No one made a sound and as the silence turned to anticipation, the phone rang. Smiling maliciously, Taro pressed the accept button at the bottom of the screen.

" _Hello?"_ The voice on the phone said," _Kenma, are you alright? What has happened? Where are you?"_ Before Kenma had the guts to yell out his location, Taro smashed the phone on the ground and pointed the gun at Kenma.

Kenma smiled weakly.

"Now the police will be on your tails," he said, his heart pumping with fear. Taro growled.

"Not if you're dead," Taro said, putting his finger on the trigger. The new arival had looked up.

"Taro," he said in a low voice,"don't. The boy would be much more valuable alive than dead." Taro growled and with anger, but the gun down. That didn't stop him. He ran to Kenma and hit his head with the butt of the gun, knocking Kenma unconscious.

"Anything else?!" Taro hissed. The team zipped their mouths closed and new arrival cocked his head to one side, and it looked like he was staring straight at Hinata. As soon as he turned back around, Kageyama repeated his question.

"What's wrong?" Kageyama whispered. Taro slapped Kageyama.

"Shut up," Taro hissed. Kageyama nodded and Taro walked back down the bleachers and to his gang of men on the other side of the gym.

Instead of answering Kageyama's question Hinata stood up, his eyes shadowed by his bangs and his small form shaking in what could be mistaken for fear.

"H-Hinata what are you doing Sit down!" Suga whisper yelled. Hinata ignored him and started walking down the bleacher steps.

"HINATA!"Daichi whisper screamed. Hinata stopped for a moment but kept on walking soon small boy shuffled to the orange haired man and stopped right in front of him. The man looked down at him with...was that a look of pity?

"What are you doing here dad?" Hinata growled. Kageyama's heart broke into a million a pieces . _That_ man was Hinata's dad?! The team had similar expressions of shock on their faces. Even Tssuki was surprised but his face didn't show it! Hinata's dad's buddies stepped forward so they were surrounding Hinata.

"This is the son you've been telling us about Hiro?" Taro asked chuckling 's dad, Hiro, nodded. Dante grinned evilly

"Well isn't he a cutie?" Dante cooed. Hinata's head flew up and a face the team had never seen before was on it. Hinata turned slowly to Dante.

"You should really take back what you just said,"Hinata hissed. Dante took a step back but remained silent.

"Hinata, come here." Kageyama said softly while he stood up and made his way to the bottom of the bleachers.

"Shut up!" Taro yelled, pointing the gun, but the arrival or Hiro had grabbed Taro's arm and yanked the gun away from him. Taro growled again and cursed under his breath.

"I need that," Taro hissed. Hiro tossed the gun in the air and the caught it. He also pretended to shoot and blow the smoke that would rise out of if it was shot.

"I don't think you need it at this very moment," Hiro answered. Taro stomped his feet and continued cursing.

Hinata stared at him with dazed eyes. But when Kageyama opened his arms in the form of a hug, Hinata's eyes came into focus,he saw Kageyama's form and his eyes filled with tears as he rushed to Kageyama and hugged him as if he was a lifeline. And in a way Kageyama was.

"Love is weak," Taro growled. Hinata and Kageyama didn't notice.

Kageyama picked Hinata up like you would a toddler and carried the sobbing boy back to their spot on the bleachers. Suga scooted over to sit next to the pair and to comfort Hinata,who was sitting in Kageyama's lap crying softly into the older raven's chest. Suga rubbed soothing circles into Hinata's back.

"Hinata….is that….your dad?" Ashai asked nervously. Hinata's head snapped up and he glared at him.

"THAT MAN IS NOT MY DAD!" Hinata screamed. Ashai looked taken aback . Hinata sighed and nuzzled against Kageyama a bit.

"Sorry Ashai-Senpai,it's just I thought he went to jail, I thought I-I-I was rid of him s-sorry," He whispered. Ashai shook his head.

"No i-it's fine I-I didn't know." Ashai replied softly. Soon they heard police sirens and a lot of people. Taro growled. Then a man's voice rang out.

"This is the police, can you tell me how many people are in the gym?" Taro growled again. This time Taro spoke;

"Shut up!" He yelled out to the police,"or we'll shoot them all!" Hinata shuddered.

"Not this again," he mumbled. For the first time, Taro didn't notice. The sirens went dead silent and there was a moment where all the life and worry was sucked out of the air.

"What are your demands?" The police officer asked through the megaphone.

Taro looked to Hiro. Hiro shook his head and Taro nodded. He turned back to the gym door and yelled;

"None of your freakin' business!"

While their captors were busy, Suga took the chance to crawl over to Kenma who was still unconscious.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Ashai asked. Suga nodded, Kuroo,Kenma's best friend, swiftly laid the setter's head in his lap and started to run his fingers through the boys brown and blonde hair. The police were currently trying to negotiate with Hiro, but he turned them down every single time. Dante soon started yelling at Taro to shut his face, to which Taro replied with taking Dante's gun and pointing it at him.

Hiro glared at the two then he looked at Hinata, who visibly flinched and clung tighter to Kageyama. When Hiro started walking toward the bleachers all the talking stopped. Hiro stopped a couple steps away from Kageyama and Hinata. Kageyama growled and tightened his hold on the smaller boy who was shaking in fear. Hiro's face was void of emotion.

"I bet you're all wondering why I'm doing this," Hiro guessed. This caught the team's attention.

"Why would we care?!" Tanaka snapped. Hiro sighed.

"Well then I'll tell you why. Now I bet Hinata's never told you that him and his big sister almost killed me," Hiro said, smiling maliciously. He was trying to turn the team against him. All heads turned to Hinata, who sighed and said;

"Well I guess I can't hide it now so listen up."

-line break-

 _Dad was throwing things this time and he hit Natsu, she has a nasty cut on her arm. I fixed her up and put her to bed, then I went to bed myself. My big sister , Karma , walked silently into my room and gently shook me awake._

" _Hey , hey Hinata," she whispered. I sat up and rubbed my eyes._

" _What is it ?" I asked , sluggishly._

 _She grinned and held out a duffle bag._

" _We're leaving, hurry up and get dressed silently," I could barely hear her., but my eyes had widened with shock._

" _What are you crazy?!" I whisper yelled. She shrugged_

" _Might be, but anythings better than this place , I already called the police and we need to be out of the house by the time they come so hurry up I'm gonna get Natsu and then we are outta here," she said . I nodded and quickly pulled on some jeans, a blue shirt and a black hoodie. I had just tied my shoes when I heard screaming down the hall._

' _Karma! Natsu' I thought. I ran out of my room and down the hall and into the kitchen. Dad was hovering over Natsu who was on the floor crying her eyes out and had a red mark on her cheek. Karma was trying to get Dad off. When Karma spotted me she rushed over and pushed a kitchen knife into my hand. "On the count of three we run at him ok?" she asked. I gulped then nodded._

" _One"_

 _I was shaking but was ready._

" _Two"_

 _I wanted to kill this man for hurting us._

" _THREE!"_

 _I wanted to be free._

 _We ran at him and lodged the knives into his chest. He screamed in pain. Karma grabbed Natsu and 5 more knives and stuffed the knives into the bag and the current one in her belt loop. She handed my my bag, grabbed my hand and we ran out the door and into the pouring rain._

 _It took us 3 days to reach our mom's house and it wasn't easy. We had to go through gangs and thiefs, but Karma slaughterd them all without a second thought. Our mother was horrafied at the state we were in and rushed us to the hospital. Once we were let out we stayed home for 3 months then went to school. Then when Karma graduated she moved out and we haven't seen her sense. But we have seen her in the newspapers and on TV. Why? Because she's started her own gang._

 _-line break-_

When Hinata was finished the whole team was flabbergasted. Even Hiro was surprised that his daughter had started a life of crime. Hinata smiled darkly and looked at Hiro with a crazy look in his eye.

"And you know the best part, _dad_?" he chuckled darkly,"When Karma hears about this she'll come with her new friends and guess what? They don't feel merciful to people like _you_."

Hiro glared at him. Hinata got up from Kageyama's lap, stood up and glared right back. Then Hiro did something that Kageyama would never forgive. Hiro reached over and punched Hinata in the gut and sent him flying until he slammed into the bleachers headboards, the boy cried out on pain and then sunk to the ground.

"HINATA!" Kageyama cried rushing over to his small boyfriend. He held Hinata's limp body in his arms and assessed the damage. The side of Hinata's head had a cut that was leaking a bit of blood but Kageyama could just use someone's shirt to stop the bleeding and his stomach would defintly bruise,so it would be hard for Hinata to move around without being in constant pain.

"You're a monster!" Tanaka growled and with all his fury, he lunged at Hiro, knocking him on the floor. Dante gasped and yanked his gun away from Taro and aimed it at Tanaka.

Before Tanaka could do any damage, Daichi pulled him off of Hiro and restrained him with the help of Ashai and Suga.

"Breath," Daichi said,"you are not thinking through your actions." Tanaka pulled his arms free, but they were immediately grabbed by Ashai and Suga.

Shaking, Dante lowered the gun, but still had his finger on the trigger.

"LET ME HAVE AT HIM!" Tanaka screamed.

"TANAKA!" Kageyama barked. All eyes turned to him as he turned around with Hinata in his arms, his eyes were shadowed by his bangs. "Shut up and sit down."

Tanaka looked at him in both anger and shock.

"What do you mean _sit down?_ Your boyfriend was just knocked out and want us to _sit down?!"_ Tanaka screamed.

Hiro raised his eyebrow.

"So you're dating my pathetic excuse for a son?" Hiro asked. There was a dead silence when Kageyama gave Hiro a death glare. Hiro scoffed before adding;

"His attraction to boys is disgusting and always has been." Kageyama growled like an animal.

"You don't have the right to call him your son,or call him disgusting because, reality check,you're the disgusting one" Kageyama hissed. Hiro just grunted and went back over to his companions. Kageyama sat down on the floor of the bleachers with his back pressed against the headboard. He shifted his body so Hinata's back was leaning against his chest and his orange mop of hair that he'd come to love was under Kageyama's chin. Kageyama pressed a quick kiss to his small lover's temple. Hinata sighed in his sleep and smiled a bit.

Kageyama got to work on cleaning up his wound. He ripped some of the fabric of his own shorts and pressed it against the wound. Hinata cringed and his eyes fluttered. Kageyama smiled and grabbed Hinata's hand.

"Ka….ge..yama?" Hinata wheezed. Kageyama squeezed the boy's hand to let him know that he was indeed there. "I think we should run soon Hiro." Dante said. Hiro nodded. Then a new voice crackled through the megaphone.;

"H-Hello children can you hear me? This is Hinata's mom."

The team looked at Hinata who was wide awake. "Hinata can you tell me what's going on?" She asked. Hinata took a deep breath and yelled;

"It's dad, he's back!"

There was an eerie silence before Hinata's mom whispered;

"I have to call _her_ don't I ?"

"Yeah, she's the only one who could actually get rid of him." Hinata replied, his breathing was getting heavy. Kageyama hugged him. Hinata winced.

" Hey, hey take it easy, you're hurt," Kageyama whispered. Hinata looked at him gratefully before Kageyama pulled him into his lap and rocked him back and forth. The older boy was not surprised to find the younger shaking, it _was his_ dad that was doing all of this.

Hinata smiled at him softly, and even though he tried to hide it behind his smile, Kageyama saw the hint of fear and guilt in his eyes. Kageyama didn't blame Hinata at all it was his dad that Kageyama wanted to kill. Kageyama glared at said man with such ferocity. Hiro didn't visibly flinch but he was shocked at how intense the high schoolers gaze was. Suga saw the man looking at Kageyama and decided that it was time to step in.

" C- can we at least practice volleyball?" Suga asked. Hiro looked at him before nodding. Hinata was about to get up but Kageyama grabbed onto his arm preventing him from doing so. Hinata turned to look at the taller boy. "Hinata please just rest for a couple of minutes I don't want you hurting yourself more." Kageyama looked at him with pleading eyes. After a few seconds of silence Hinata said;

" Ok but I want to sit in the very front of the bleachers."

Kageyama didn't see anything wrong with this so he complied. This was the start of a big event.

After a few minutes of sitting out Hinata got tired and sat on the floor so he could rest his head on the first bench of the bleachers. Kageyama soon joined him and wrapped an arm around the boy,

"Hey Shou you wanna play now?" Kageyama asked. Hinata,now energetic, nodded. He jumped up and ran onto the court leaving Kageyama to smile after him. Hinata was having great fun until…. Tanaka accidentally spiked the ball…. and it landed right in Taros face.

The gym was silent. No one moved. Until Taro pointed his gun at Tanaka who in turn froze. And pulled the trigger. Dante was, luckily, able to grab the man's arm to try to move his direction to some other place. Unfortunately that other place was the wood right next to Kageyama's leg which shattered sending splinters into the setters legs. Hinata scrambled over to him and looked at the boys leg. Little piece's of the shattered wood were stuck in the flesh. Hinata gagged. Kageyama winced when he tried to move his leg. The team was crowded around him while Suga was yelling to the police that no one was seriously injured,before asking their captors if they could go get the first aid kit from the storage,and then yelling at Tanaka to go get it. Hinata was standing still after being pushed away from his boyfriend.

Kageyama was almost shot.

Kageyama was hurt.

Kageyama was almost _shot_

Kageyama was _hurt_

And it was all _his fault_

If Hinata hadn't joined the team,hadn't played _volleyball_! Then none of this would've happened. Hinata didn't realize that some of the team was giving him worried looks while Suga was taking out the splinters in Kageyama's leg. Hiro put a hand on Hinata's shoulder. The team noticed and glared at the man Tanaka growling.

" We are staying overnight." was all the man said before walking away.

Hinata felt his eyes well up with tears. He walked over to Kageyama and dropped to his into a sitting position beside him. The team let out cries of concern. Hinata avoided his boyfriends gaze not wanting to look in the he had come to love so felt a hand gently grab his chin and try to make him look in his direction. Hinata pulled away but Kageyama grabbed Hinata's face with both his hands and forced him to look at him.

" Whats wrong?" He asked as the team went away to give them some space. Hinata felt tears well up in his eyes again and some slipped down. Kageyama wipped them away with his thumbs.

" It's just *hic* it's a-all m-my fault." Hinata sobbed.

" Whats your fault?" Kageyama asked.

" That all this happened,if i hadn't joined volleyball then you wouldn't have met me and then we wouldn't have started dating and then all this could've been avoided!" Hinata replied. Kageyama gave him a hard stare and said;

" You're right it is your fault."

Hinata felt his heart break into a million pieces.

" It is your fault that you helped me become a better person,that I fell in love with you,and I will _never_ _ever_ regret meeting you Hinata Shouyou." Kageyama said firmly,pulling him into a hug. Hinata cried into his boyfriends shoulder.

" I don't deserve a guy like you." Kageyama said.

" But just know I don't regret meeting you"

Hiro recoiled at the display of love.

"Hiro it's time to go!" Dante yelled. Hiro looked back and nodded. He put on a gas mask and then threw and smoke bomb on the floor. Smoke filled the whole gym, making them all couldn't see a thing, his vision obscured by smoke.

" Guy's?!" he coughed due to smoke filling his lungs. He felt a hand grab his wrist and a cloth cover his mouth.

" Good night, Shouyou." someone hissed into his ear.

Then everything went black.

 **Ok so I made this whole thing a big one shot and I am going to do that from now on because making chapters is a pain in my arse. Don't worry I'm making a squeal!**


End file.
